Short-Tempered
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Sequel to "The Breakers". Hiccup has been emotionally affected and hurt, and when he returns to Berk without Toothless, his mood and manners change. Can they get the real Hiccup back? And can Toothless escape from "The Breakers" before he becomes their dragon? Can Aida escape from Alvin's clutches?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is the sequel to "The Breakers"! Enjoy! **

Aida watched in confusion as an Outcast placed a muzzle on her snout. Everyone else was confused as well. Why wasn't Aida attacking them or showing aggression?

"This one's probably nice because it never got captured before," Alvin concluded, petting Aida's scaly head.

An Outcast slipped a muzzle onto the dragon's snout, preventing her from breathing fire or biting anyone or making noises. Ropes were attached to her muzzle, and three Outcasts pulled her forward into a restraint.

An Outcast took the base of the trap and three others pushed Aida inside. Another person snapped the neck ring restraint around Aida's neck, and others forced Aida to stand to fit inside the metal bars, and they snapped rings of metal chains around her forearms and back legs.

The reptile howled in pain as they snapped one around her injured left arm, and she was forced to lean weight on it. The dragon was trapped inside the restraint cage and she rattled the chains attached to the neck ring on her, which were connected to the wooden base of the trap she was standing on and had wheels on the bottom.

"Come on, men," Alvin hissed, turning around towards the trees. "We sail to Outcast Island."

Hiccup moaned in pain as he came back to reality. He blinked open his eyes and the first thing he saw was a black snout poking his cheek.

"AH!" Hiccup yelped, moving back.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked. The Night Fury cooed in his throat happily to see his rider is well and alive. The boy noticed that his friend was tied up to the ground, ropes and chains all over his body. His paws were chained in restraints and were glued to the ground, as well as a chain around his neck that held his head stuck on the ground.

"Toothless! What happened to you, bud?" Hiccup asked, and was about to move his arm apart to get up but his arms didn't move at all. He looked down at his wrists and saw that they were tied in ropes together, as well as his legs.

Scooting closer to his friend, Hiccup and Toothless touched foreheads. "You're alright, bud?"

Toothless nodded slightly but the muzzle and chain around his neck and snout prevented him from moving that much.

"We gotta get out of here. Where are we?" Hiccup mumbled, glancing around. He saw that they were in a big room.

"Looks like we have to come up with a plan, Toothless," Hiccup mumbled, glancing at the reptile, who gave him a purr.

Stoick hummed cheerfully as he prepared dinner for later. He made sure to make extras for Toothless and Aida when Hiccup wasn't around. Stoick picked up a piece of chicken that Aida accidentally left and he threw it outside for any other dragons to eat.

"Now I wonder where they are," Stoick said to himself, looking up at the sky.

"They'll be back probably in a few minutes."

Hiccup closed his eyes as he rested his head against Toothless', trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, something hit Hiccup's head and made a cracking sound, and then something wet and slimy fell on Hiccup's pants.

"AH!" Hiccup screamed, falling back. Toothless blinked in surprise and glanced to the other side of the room. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

It was "The Breakers." They each had five eggs, so that would total fifteen eggs. And apparently Hiccup had been hit by one.

"Looks like the boy woke up," Steve said, walking into his room, his friends following him from behind.

Hiccup flinched when one of them raised an arm to throw another egg, and then the egg hit Hiccup's arm. They continued to throw eggs at him.

Toothless growled as loud as he could, trying to block the eggs from his rider, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, Josh threw an egg at Toothless, and it cracked open on his forehead, yellow yolk slipping down his snout.

"Stop!" Hiccup begged, but they didn't listen to him. Hiccup's clothes were now a mess, and Steve grabbed the boy by the arm. Hiccup got pushed back and he fell on the floor, clutching his arm.

Toothless roared in his throat, trying to reach his rider.

"You're such a thundercunt!" Steve said, throwing the last egg at Hiccup.

"Jerk," Burg said, kicking Hiccup's back. The boy screamed in pain and reached a hand back, and then Josh grabbed his arm and twisted it back to the extent where it hurt. The boy screamed in pain, begging him to stop bending his arm backwards, but he was ignored. Josh let go of the boy's arm and then stepped on it, making the arm go all the way back.

Steve yanked the boy up to his feet and he threw him at Toothless. The Night Fury flinched when his rider landed on him but tried to break free.

Hiccup cried in pain as he slowly tried to get up, his eyes beaming with tears. Burg grabbed the younger boy's hair and pulled him towards him, and Hiccup screamed out in agony.

"The Breakers" spat tons and tons of insults at Hiccup, hurting the young boy even more until he got to the point where he was crying uncontrollably. Steve dropped the boy on the floor and smirked at him.

"You're such a cry baby," he spat, rolling his eyes.

The three bullies decided to keep on insulting the boy and hurting him for an extra _two hours _non-stop.

After the two hours, Hiccup had completely _lost it_. He was crying uncontrollably and he was hurt, and he wouldn't be quite.

"Think it's time to get him back to his village?" Burg asked.

Steve nodded. He grabbed the boy and dragged him towards the door, Steve's two friends following him. Toothless roared in horror as he watched Hiccup being dragged away.


	2. Towards Berk

Hiccup whimpered as he struggled to get up. "The Breakers" decided to leave the poor boy out here in the open, and to let him find his way home. But so many emotions flooded in the boy, and it was difficult to concentrate.

The boy cried in the grass, still trying to get up. And whenever he put weight on his left arm, pain would surge in and he would stumble to the ground again. It must have been broken when one of the kids, he doesn't remember who, stepped on it and started messing around with it.

Dizziness surged through his head, and the boy moaned in stress, still crying. He fell back on his back and the world spun around him, and he just couldn't stop sobbing.

Suddenly, some bushes to Hiccup's left started rustling and shaking, and the boy noticed. He cried even harder, knowing this is the end for him if it's a hungry animal.

But, surprisingly, out came someone who could help him.

Snotlout.

Aida took half an hour to realize she was a prisoner. Now when they were about to chain her up on the wall, she started hissing and growling.

Outcasts yelled at her to stay back or stay still, pointing arrows and spears towards her. Aida fanned open her wings and bared her teeth, standing on her hind legs.

And Outcast shot an arrow towards Aida, and it pierced into her leg. She howled in agony and fell on the floor, and the bad Outcasts moved in, pinning her down on the ground and chaining her. (They chained her up the same way Toothless was in "We are a Family, Part Two.")

Aida was lifted into the air, chains attached to her body and a muzzle on her snout. She shook her body and her body waved right and left in the air, being pulled further up to the ceiling.

Alvin watched in the background, chuckling.

"HICCUP?!" Snotlout breathed his mouth wide open. He rushed over to the boy and kneeled down next to him, shaking him gently.

"Hiccup? Why…why are you out here? Hiccup? Why are you crying?" Snotlout asked, and saw that Hiccup's arm was bent in an odd way.

"Oh no…" The other boy breathed, and he tucked his arms under Hiccup's back, lifting the boy up.

He has to get his cousin back home before anything else goes wrong.

"Don't worry, cousin," Snotlout said, pulling the hurt boy onto his shoulder.

And Snotlout carried Hiccup towards Berk.


	3. Leave

"CHIEF!" Snotlout screamed, knocking on the front door. Hiccup was slowly tying to get out of Snotlout's grip on him.

The door opened, revealing a confused chief. "Snotlout, what's- HICCUP!" Stoick shouted, and Snotlout placed the boy on the ground.

"Son? Son? What's wrong? Hiccup, answer me," Stoick said, but Hiccup refused to answer him.

"I found him in the woods like this on the ground. I don't know where Toothless is, but he wasn't with him at the time," Snotlout panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Snotlout, for saving him."

"Of course I'd save him no matter what!" Snotlout breathed, frowning. "He's my cousin."

Stoick pulled Hiccup up onto his feet, and the boy moaned in pain. Hiccup slowly walked inside the house and bumped into the table.

"Well, uh," Snotlout said, stepping back, "I'll be going now." Then Snotlout ran off in the opposite direction.

Stoick closed the door and turned around, and he walked towards the boy.

"Hiccup, son? What's wrong? Why are your clothes…"

"Leave…me alone…" Hiccup murmured, and he walked up the stairs.

"Hiccup, please tell me what happened. I won't get mad, I promise," Stoick pleaded, following the boy.

Hiccup shook his head and sat on…the floor.

Stoick frowned at his son's behavior and he sat on the bed, looming over at his son.

"Where's…Toothless?" The chief asked the boy, and Hiccup sobbed in his hands.

"He's…dead," Hiccup breathed, and this surprised the chief.

"DEAD? No, he isn't dead. How…?" Stoick breathed, glancing around the room.

Hiccup refused once again to answer that question. "Please leave now…" He said, glaring at the floor.

Stoick was startled for a second. His son was asking him to…leave?

Stoick nodded and slowly got up, looking at the boy.

"You should…get changed. And get some rest." Stoick headed down the stairs, leaving Hiccup in the room alone.


	4. Faster!

**Replies to Reviews…**

Alex (Guest): **Thank you! And about Aida getting pregnant. She is not pregnant **_**yet. **_**It takes a while for her to fully get pregnant. **

Splitfire666: **You were wondering about three things. I'll answer your three questions by number. 1. Aida well be useful to the Outcasts. She is probably too weak to escape on her own. She has never been captured before. 2. Hiccup is starting to change now. 3. Stoick didn't start looking, but Hiccup has returned now. **

DragonMaster4563: **Wow, yea, I see you are very harsh with bullies. And don't worry, you'll be feeling better soon. **

Samsamwww: **Yup, their jerks alright. **

**Now let's continue on to the story! :D**

It was night now. Everyone in Berk was sound asleep, well, most of them. Some Vikings were eating, some dragons were walking around like nothing, or some Vikings talking quietly in their houses, enjoying the beautiful night.

Hiccup was in his room, wide, wide awake. He was furious wit anger for no reason. He was sad and angry at the same time. He growled angrily, and kicked Toothless' empty bucket for fish, and it hit the wall, making thumping sounds.

The boy stood up and paced around the room, his arms crossed together on his chest.

"No one appreciates me…" Hiccup whispered, narrowing his eyes. "Everyone treats me like trash. They treat me…like a dragon. They don't understand what it feels like to be bullied."

Hiccup's mouth continued to say things that weren't true. "The Breakers" had done something to the boy, and there isn't much time to get him back to his normal self. Only a true friend can help the boy turn back to normal.

Toothless hissed in anger. Can't he at LEAST get some sleep? The Night Fury kicked his hind legs, trying to pull back, but somehow Steve was stronger.

_Why the HELL is he stronger? I'M supposed to be stronger! I'm a DRAGON! _Toothless thought, growling as Steve pulled the ropes on his muzzle, forcing him forward to follow him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm stronger than you? Remember that needle I injected in you? It made you weaker so I can be able to drag you around wherever I want. And the only cure for it is another needle that I have," Steve explained, dragging Toothless into the woods.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Toothless growled in annoyance as Steve walked towards his back.

_Don't you dare put your butt on Hiccup's saddle, human, _Toothless growled, but Steve ignored him. Steve climbed onto the saddle.

"Fly, now, or else," Steve hissed into Toothless' ear. Toothless had no other choice but to obey the crazy boy.

The Night Fury spread open his leathery wings and he jumped into the air, flapping his black wings.

"Faster, dragon, faster!" Steve said, and Toothless forced his wings to use more energy. If Hiccup was riding him right now, the boy would probably say, "Slow down, bud!", but the boy right now was gone, and Toothless was going at the speed Steve wanted.


	5. Temporary Dragon

Morning came about to Berk, and everyone was up and about. And some kids were arguing.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DRAGON!" Hiccup screamed at Astrid, who refused to listen.

"You NEED another dragon! A TEMPORARY dragon! You have to train whether you like it or not!" Astrid hissed, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him inside the Academy. Astrid noticed the uneasy look on Snotlout's face.

"Um, are you sure he can be here? I mean, I think he should probably have an extra day or two to rest?" Snotlout suggested, unsure of Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head. "No, he's perfectly fine. That's what Gothi said. And anyways, Stoick said he can come."

Fishlegs glanced at Hiccup's new temporary dragon.

Hiccup growled angrily. Everyone knew something was weird about the boy. He changed and it wasn't funny.

Hiccup glanced at his new dragon. It was a…

Deadly Nadder! It was yellow with red spots on it. And it was female.

Hiccup glared at the Nadder and gave it a fake smile. The dragon chirped and rustled its wings, sniffing the boy.

"Alright, now climb onto the saddle and we're off," Astrid told Hiccup, climbing onto Stormfly. Hiccup watched the Nadder crouch down, allowing the boy to climb on. Hiccup hopped onto the reptile in disgust and yelped when the Nadder ran towards the exit.

"I think it likes you, Hiccup," Fishlegs concluded, watching the dragon in awe and fascination as Hiccup took off into the sky with the lizard, screaming in fear.


	6. Follow Us

"STOP!" Hiccup screamed, grasping the Deadly Nadder's horns on the top of its head.

The Nadder was so happy to have a new rider. It never had a rider before. It was so happy! It was so happy that it was flying to wherever it wanted to.

The yellow reptile glided downwards to the ground, and landed with a heavy thud. Hiccup hiccuped dizzilly and shook his head, relieved that he wasn't in the air.

Stepping down from the excited female, he glanced around. Then the boy growled angrily.

They were back in the village that "The Breakers" were in.

"I have to look for Toothless. He must be here..." Hiccup told the Nadder, and it chirped happily, nuzzling Hiccup.

"Follow me..." Hiccup whispered, and both of them went behind a house.

Little did Hiccup know was that he was behind Steve's house.

And Toothless was inside, trapped in chains.

Hiccup placed his hands on the wood, scratching it with his nails in thought. Where would his dragon be?

Suddenly, a familar cooing met Hiccup's ears from upstairs in the house. Hiccup gasped and looked up where he had heard the noise.

From inside, an exhausted Night Fury lay chained on the ground, strapped securely with no chance of escape. The ropes burned and dug into his scales, and he couldn't even lift his head up. His whole body was glued to the ground by ropes, chains, and metal bars connected to the ground and around his body.

Not even his ear plates were able to perk up whenever he heard a noise.

Suddenly, a heartbeat echoed in the Night Fury's ears and his ears automatically perked up but were held down by the muzzle and ropes.

Toothless knew that heartbeat very well.

Hiccup!

Toothless cooed loudly and whimpered very loudly, trying to pull the restraints but barely moved.

Hiccup hopped onto the Deadly Nadder and pointed up to the window. The Deadly Nadder realized what her rider wanted and obeyed him, flapping up to the window.

Toothless' eyes went wide when he saw Hiccup. The dragon made gurgles in his throat, showing he was happy.

Hiccup smiled and and the Nadder poked her head inside, her spikes digging into the wood at the base of the window.

Hiccup jumped inside and ran over to Toothless.

"You're okay!" He said, hugging Toothless' tied up head and neck. Toothless immediately noticed there was a change in the boy's voice. Something had happened to him and he wasn't himself.

Toothless mumbled something in Dragonese, but his words were muffled by the muzzle.

Hiccup pulled on the ropes, trying to break them apart, but they did not.

Hiccup reached into his fur vest and pulled out a dagger, and he stuck it under the ropes. He moved the knife back and forth under the ropes that were around Toothless' neck and they snapped in half. But the dragon still couldn't lift his head up. Chains were stretched around his neck as well.

Hiccup tugged on them, wondering how he could get the chains to come off.

The boy turned around and looked at the Nadder who was perched at the window.

Toothless' rider called the female over and told her to use her claws and try to pick the chains off. The Nadder cocked her head to the side and lifted her foot, talons extended.

A few moments of trying to pick all the chains on the Night Fury's body, Toothless hissed in releif and let Hiccup take off the muzzle off of him.

Toothless stretches his sore wings and licks Hiccup happily.

"I'm glad to have you back too, bud," Hiccup whispered, petting the Night Fury's snout.

Hiccup got up and walked over to the Nadder.

"Follow us, bud," Hiccup said, and the Nadder spread her wings and leaped out of the window, followed by Toothless.


	7. Quick

Toothless flapped his wings as he followed the yellow red dotted Nadder in front of him.

The Night Fury watched as the village disappeared out of sight quickly, and the dragon was relieved that he didn't have to become anyone's dragon. Toothless glided up next to the boy and nuzzled him happily, his talons swishing by the Nadder's wing.

Hiccup petted the dragon, but didn't say anything else.

Toothless frowned in thought, wondering why his rider was not responding back to him or saying anything to him.

**Dragonese**:

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" Toothless asked in Dragonese, clicking his tongue.

Hiccup glanced at his Night Fury. "Yea, I'm fine…"

Toothless grunted. "No you're not. What did they say to you?"

Hiccup remained silent for a few seconds. "They said bad stuff about me…things that weren't true."

Toothless cooed, "You know they are lying. Nothing they said was true. I heard what they said to you and I'm sorry. You are a hero. You showed everyone that dragons can live in peace with Vikings, and everyone is your friend because of who you are. They aren't your friend because you did what you did with dragons. They're your friends because they realized that you are special, and they are your friends because you are _you_," Toothless calmly explained, glancing up at his rider.

"Thanks, Toothless. You make me feel better," Hiccup said, and he leaned in to hug the flying dragon.

**Dragonese Stop**

"Oh no, oh no! When his father finds out, we're DEAD!" Fishlegs stammered, hugging Meatlug in fear.

"Don't worry; he must be around here somewhere!" Astrid said, glancing around at the trees from up high on her dragon.

Suddenly, they all heard a familiar screech of a Night Fury. Glancing up, the group of kids saw a yellow Nadder and a black Night Fury zoom up to them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid breathed in relief. "Where did you go off too?" She asked.

"I rescued Toothless," Hiccup said, petting his friend.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Toothless, you're back as well," Astrid chuckled, grinning at the Night Fury. Toothless barked in answer, tilting his head in awe.

"Well, I guess things have returned back to normal," Hiccup said, and he hopped off of the Nadder and onto Toothless.

Toothless cooed when Hiccup landed on him. It felt better to have someone who you love with you instead of some ugly person who forces you to fly at top speed.

"Hey!" A voice called out from below. All the dragons and kids, including the yellow Nadder, peered down to the ground from the sky.

There was a Viking there from Berk.

"Can I have my dragon back?" He yelled, waving at the Nadder.

"Yes sir, thank you for letting us borrow her. It has been a pleasure working with your dragon," Astrid replied.

The Viking nodded and whistled, and the yellow dragon chirped happily and dove down to her rider.

Toothless remembered he has to meet up with Aida as well. The dragon gurgled happily and opened his jaws, and Toothless roared out a mating call to Aida. The dragon's ears perked up, listening for Aida to reply back.

No answer.

Calling again, Toothless hoped she could hear him from the house.

Still no answer.

**Dragonese**:

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked, glancing at his rider by craning his neck a little.

"Yea, bud?" Hiccup replied.

"Aida isn't responding to my calls," Toothless said, licking his lips with his tongue.

"That's not good," Hiccup whispered to his friend, not wanting the kids to look at him weirdly.

"Well," Hiccup said in Norse to the others, "Toothless and I should get going back to our place, you know, get some rest."

"Alright," Astrid replied as she gestured to Stormfly to turn around.

Toothless folded his wings and they dove towards their house.

Toothless landed and both friends went inside the house, and the Night Fury padded up the stairs.

The dragon's eyes went wide when he saw Aida was gone.

"She's not here!" Toothless called out to Hiccup in fear, turning back down to go down the stairs quickly.

"We have to find her. And quick." Hiccup said.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter sounded rushed or anything, as well for my three last chapters. Leave reviews please! Thanks! **** :D P.S. There is no sequel to this and this is not the last chapter. **


	8. Rescue

"Aida!" Hiccup called out, pressing himself close to the saddle. Toothless flapped his large wings and banked to the left, roaring out his mating calls. Toothless whined and perked his ears, trying to locate his mate.

"I don't think she is on Berk, bud." Hiccup said, but not in Dragonese. Toothless grumbled, scanning the forest below them.

"There…is one place we can go. But we have to go alone this time," Hiccup whispered, glancing around.

"She may be on Outcast Island. We can look for her there," Hiccup concluded.

_How in Thor's name could you think of THAT? _Toothless thought. But there may be a chance she is there. Toothless cooed at Hiccup, letting him know that he is ready to go.

The Night Fury flew forward towards the ocean. They are going to rescue Aida. No matter what it takes.

Aida's body was sore. The chains and ropes connected to her body dug into her scales hardly. Sometimes she would bleed from a burn of the rope.

Aida watched in weakness as two Outcasts walked towards her. One of them reached for the muzzle on her snout. They took it off, allowing the dragon to open her jaws.

The second Outcast had two Salmons, and it held it up to her snout. The female reptile bit one of the fish and swallowed it, and took the second one.

Once she was finished, the Outcast put her muzzle back on, strapping it back to the chains connected to her neck.

Then, both men left the dragon.

Aida gurgled in her throat and she pushed her body back and forth, and the chains slowly swung her side to side. She growled angrily. She wants to go home.

Toothless landed roughly on the grounds of Outcast Island. The smell was horrible! Toothless scrunched up his nose in disgust as Hiccup got off of the saddle and observed their surroundings.

Toothless opened his jaws and let out a small mating call that no one else could hear except Aida.

Toothless' ears perked up when he heard his mating call bounce right back to him. Toothless cooed to Hiccup, letting him know she was here.

"Is she here?" Hiccup asked, petting Toothless' snout. The Night Fury nodded happily, sticking his tongue out.

"Alright, lead the way, bud," Hiccup whispered, and Toothless bolted ahead, dodging burned tress with Hiccup trailing behind him.

Hiccup watched as his Night Fury turned around a corner and stopped in front of a hole. Toothless poked his snout inside and his eyes grew wide.

**Dragonese**:

"Aida!" Toothless whispered, watching the female Night Fury dangle in the air.

Aida's ears perked up and she glanced around. "Toothless? Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm behind you! I'm going to break you out of here. Just stay put and don't move." Toothless removed his snout from the hole and looked at Hiccup.

"Is she in there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, she is. Stand back, I'm going to destroy the wall," Toothless replied, nodding to the big contraption in front of him.

Hiccup nodded and stepped back.

Toothless breathed out a long, hot Plasma Blast, and it burned against the hole. At the same time Toothless clawed the hole, and pieces of rocks and slabs broke off of the wall.

Hiccup glanced around nervously, hoping Alvin wouldn't find them.

Toothless stopped breathing fire and pressed his front paws on the hole and pushed, and then the wall broke.

It was big enough for Hiccup to go through and for Aida to crawl out of.

Hiccup nodded to Toothless and the boy crawled inside, and he saw Aida hanging in the air.

"Aida!" Hiccup whispered happily and walked to her front so she can see

"Hiccup!" Aida whimpered, and Toothless squeezed through the hole and licked Aida happily.

Toothless got up on his hind legs and licked the female's snout happily.

"Don't worry, Aida, we are going to get you out of here," Hiccup whispered, and he climbed on Toothless' back and balanced on his legs. Hiccup reached towards the dragon's snout and un-strapped the muzzle from her snout. He removed the chains around her neck and dropped them onto the floor.

Toothless helped from below as well. He clamped his jaws on ropes tied around her feet and legs and ripped them off.

Aida spread her wings and landed on the ground. She stretched in relief and licked Hiccup and Toothless in joy.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Hiccup whispered.

Toothless watched Aida crawl out of the hole, then Hiccup, then himself.

Hiccup quickly hopped back onto the saddle and the two friends took to the air, followed by Aida.

**Author's Note: Okay, so sorry if this chapter sounded weird. Also, guys, I have an important message on my profile page. You must read it. It is in bold letters. If it is not there then I removed it by now. Leave reviews! **


	9. Out Of Sight

As Toothless led the way out of Outcast Island, Aida's ears pricked up and she glanced below. Something wasn't right…

Barking to Toothless, she stopped mid-flight and hovered in the air, making Toothless hover in confusion.

Toothless sniffed the air.

"Bud, we have to get out of here!" Hiccup whispered harshly.

Suddenly, an arrow stuck Toothless' chest and the Night Fury howled in agony. The dragon's tail fins snapped close in pain, and Hiccup and Toothless plummeted towards Outcast Island.

Aida shrieked in horror as she watched them fall. Tucking in her wings at her sides, she dove down like a bullet, trying to catch at least Hiccup before he hits the ground.

Aida snapped open her talons, getting closer to Hiccup who was flipping in the air, screaming.

Grabbing the boy's leg, she stopped him from falling above the ground. But Toothless was still falling.

Suddenly, a bola hit Aida in the face, encasing her snout in ropes. Another bola wrapped itself around Aida's wings and body, and both her and Hiccup plummeted once more down to the dusty ground.

Toothless smashed against the ground and watched as Outcasts pinned him down onto the floor. Hissing in anger, Toothless narrowed his eyes at the arrow in his chest and pulled it out, causing blood to pour out from the fresh wound.

Aida hit the ground several feet away from him, Hiccup trapped in her wings. Toothless realized Aida was protecting Hiccup the same way Toothless does when he sleeps with him.

Outcasts surrounded Aida and pinned her to the ground as well, trying to reach Hiccup and take him away from her.

Both Night Furies roared in anger, nipping at hands that tried to touch him. Someone suddenly grabbed the male dragon's head and pulled him back, exposing his neck.

Wrapping a chain around Toothless' neck, they applied a muzzle onto his snout which was also connected to the chain on his neck, and attatched to the rest of his body in extended chains and ropes.

Toothless growled angrily.

_Not…this…TIME! _Toothless thought angrily. Suddenly the Night Fury pushed all his weight towards an Outcast and the chains suddenly snapped in half. The dragon stood up angrily and ripped off the rest of the ropes, and he clawed the muzzle off of him as well.

Blasting a Plasma Blast towards the Outcasts around Aida, Toothless leaped forward, knocking people out of the way with his tail. He pushed away the Outcasts as he bit down on the bola's ropes, which tore in half.

Aida got up and revealed Hiccup, and she leapt to the sky, Hiccup in her talons. Toothless followed as well, and he turned his head back at blasted another Plasma Blast at the Outcasts.

Soon, they were out of sight.

**Author's Note: Okay…I…suck…. Is it me, or am I getting worse at writing? I noticed how much people I have lost in my stories. I don't get enough reviews and I'm considering I am the problem. **


	10. Eplogue

Aida landed on top of the Haddock's house and she lay down, exhausted. She gasped and noticed Stoick was inside.

Food!

Leaping down from her perch, the female reptile dodged into the house and nudged Stoick happily, who greeted her.

Glancing around to make sure Hiccup wasn't there, Stoick secretly passed to Aida a chicken leg, and the dragon snatched it happily and went to the corner of the room, gobbling it down.

Hiccup entered inside the house.

"Hey dad!" Hiccup said happily.

"Son! You're back! You had me there for a moment. You rescued Toothless and Aida!"

The boy nodded and petted his friend. "Yea. We almost got caught again, but we managed to break free."

"That's good…" Stoick said, placing plates on the table. On the plates were chicken and meat.

Hiccup sat down exhausted and picked up the piece of chicken, and he took a big chunk out of it.

"So…" Stoick started, sitting down. "Let me ask you something…."

"What?" Hiccup asked with food in his mouth.

"About Aida. When will she...?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup swallowed. "Oh, yea, about that. I don't really know. Probably soon. It has been a month since Christmas so…she should be able to get there in a few weeks."

Stoick nodded, and silently passed a piece of chicken to Toothless who was under the table, poking his leg. The male dragon must have seen Aida with the chicken and wanted some as well.

"Well, at least everything is back to normal…" Hiccup said, glancing at Toothless who had something in his mouth.

"Toothless, uh, what is that?" Hiccup asked, and watched in surprise as Toothless bumped into the wall.

Toothless gnawed on the food and fanned out his wings, not letting Hiccup see him or Aida.

Luckily Night Furies have large wing spans.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. And I'm sorry if I disappointed you and hate what I write. I think I am getting worse…could it be writer's block or something? I don't know…Well, about "The Breakers", they noticed Toothless was gone and didn't bother looking for him actually. Steve knew Hiccup had got him and Steve knows better than to go to a village with dragons. So…check my profile please. **


End file.
